List of game designers
:This page primarily is meant to list notable non-video game designers. For video games, see List of video game designers. A game designer is a person who invents games at the conceptual level. Most game designers are "unsung"; for example, no one knows who invented Chess or Hearts. However, there are many public figures in game design, including commercial game developers and game-inventing mathematicians. Some game designers include: * Dave Arneson - Co-designer of ''Dungeons and Dragons, an early influential role-playing game * Frank Chadwick - Co-founder of Game Designers' Workshop (GDW) and designer of over 50 war and role-playing games, including Twilight 2000 and the Assault series * Troy Christensen - Designer of Phantasm Adventures, a 1980s role-playing game published in Japanese and English * John Horton Conway * Monte Cook * Jim Dunnigan - Founder of SPI Games and designer of over 100 wargames, including the PanzerBlitz/Panzer Leader system * James Ernest - president and lead game designer for Cheapass Games * Richard Garfield - collectible card game (Magic: The Gathering) and board game designer * Andrew Greenberg * Ed Greenwood * Gary Gygax - Co-designer of Dungeons and Dragons, an early influential role-playing game * Larry Harris * Stieg Hedlund - Started out in pen-and-paper games before moving on to electronic games * Steve Jackson (UK) * Jeff Kinney * Albert Lamorisse * Andrew Looney * Marc Miller - Co-founder of GDW and designer / writer of Traveller and several board games * Mark Rein-Hagen * Mike Selinker * C.A. Suleiman * Jonathan Tweet * Michael J. Varhola * Mark H. Walker * Jordan Weisman * Tom Wham * Skip Williams Board game designers * Alfred Butts (Scrabble) * Milton Bradley (The Checkered Game of Life), founder of Milton Bradley Company * Kris Burm (Batik, GIPF, ZÈRTZ, DVONN, TAMSK, YINSH, PÜNCT) * Allan B. Calhamer (Diplomacy) * Leo Colovini (Clans, Carolus Magnus, Cartagena, Doge, The Bridges of Shangri-La, Magna Grecia, Inkognito) * Franz-Benno Delonge (Big City, Manila, Dos Rios, TransAmerica, Fjords) * Rudiger Dorn (The Traders of Genoa, Louis XIV, Goa) * Bruno Faidutti (Citadels, Mystery of the Abbey,Terra) * Friedemann Friese (Power Grid, Fearsome Floors, Fresh Fish) * Mac Gerdts (Imperial, Antike) * Paul J. Gruen * Dirk Henn (Alhambra, Atlantic Star, Metro, Wallenstein, Timbuktu) * Steve Jackson (Ogre, The Fantasy Trip, Car Wars, GURPS, Hacker, Illuminati) * Philippe Keyaerts (Evo, Vinci) * Reiner Knizia (Ra, Modern Art, Tigris and Euphrates, Samurai, Lost Cities, Schotten Totten, Blue Moon, The Lord of the Rings) * Wolfgang Kramer (El Grande, Java, Mexica, Tikal, Princes of Florence, Torres) * Alan R. Moon (Capitol, Elfenland, Union Pacific, Ticket to Ride) * Christian T. Petersen (Twilight Imperium, A Game of Thrones (board game), World of Warcraft (board game)) * Paul Randles (Pirate's Cove, Key Largo) * Alex Randolph (Twixt, Raj, Geister, Enchanted Forest, Inkognito, Ricochet Robots) * Ken Rolston, part of the core team at West End Games * Charles S. Roberts (Tactics II (first commercial board wargame)), founder of Avalon Hill * Uwe Rosenberg (Agricola, Bohnanza) * Sid Sackson (Acquire, Can't Stop, Kohle, Kies & Knete) * Michael Schacht (Web of Power, Dschunke, Industria, Hansa) * Emiliano Sciarra (Bang!) * Andreas Seyfarth (Manhattan, Puerto Rico) * Daniel Stahl (Pirate's Cove) * Jerry Taylor (Hammer of the Scots, Crusader Rex) * Klaus Teuber (The Settlers of Catan, Adel Verpflichtet, Entdecker,Löwenherz) * Martin Wallace (Liberte, Age of Steam, Struggle of Empires, Princes of the Renaissance) * Klaus-Jürgen Wrede (Carcassonne) See also * List of video game designers Category:Lists Game designers *